Runaway
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Bailando de noche, mirando el amanecer, con el aire moviendo su cabello y sintiendo el sol en su cara… Sakura no había experimentado la libertad, pues por tanto vivió en su castillo de cristal. No había esperado que su tan ansiado caballero en armadura fuera a rescatarla ‒"No temo a lo que suceda, si puedo estar así contigo."‒ Y ahora él sujetaba su mano para llevarla lejos. -Hiatu


_No necesito a nadie más,_ ese fue su pensamiento ante tal vista. El aire haciendo bailar su cabello, el cual siempre había sujetado con trenzas o moños, hoy se movía libremente. Como ella.

Nunca se había sentido así, libre y sin ataduras. Inhaló profundamente, llenado sus pulmones con el fresco aire, y cuando exhaló, una risa acompañó la acción.

"¿Estás feliz?" La voz tras de ella hizo notoria la imborrable presencia de él.

"Sí," dijo ella sin voltear a verlo, aun observando el verde paisaje frente a ella, la carretera hacia el horizonte y sus propias decisiones.

Ella le daba la espalda, pero él sabía que ella sonreía.

Esto estaba valiendo la pena. Él caminó hasta estar frente a ella, ocultándola del sol. Ella era delicada, aún sin esa ropa costosa y grandes joyas, ella seguía exhalando ese aire de alta clase y finura.

La mirada de él era intensa, negra como la noche y profunda con el océano. Sakura, una vez más, se encontraba perdida en esos ojos.

"Toma mi mano," dijo él. Ella había estado tan distraída, que no había notado como él había estirado su mano hasta ella. "Yo te enseñaré a donde ir."

Con esas palabras que prometían aventuras y locuras, Sakura sonrío, estrechando con fuerza el agarre en él.

* * *

 **Runaway**

 **1\. El compromiso y el mesero.**

* * *

Cuando era niña, cuando sus tristezas y soledad eran mayores que cualquier objeto material, Sakura se refugiaba en novelas románticas, historias sobre princesas desdichadas que eran rescatadas por un príncipe azul.

No era secreto, entonces, que ella tuviera dicha ilusión, incluso ahora como alguien mayor.

Pero conforme fue creciendo, también lo fueron sus responsabilidades y miserias.

"Una dama respetable como tú, no puede hacer ese tipo de obras. Hay personas que lo hacen por ti." La sonrisa condescendiente en esa perfecta sonrisa de desinterés.

"Oh madre," fue lo único que Sakura respondió, acallando sus verdaderos pensamientos. ¿Cómo era que el visitar un hospital y entregar ayuda, tanto material como moral, era algo denigrante? No había cabida, pero tampoco manera de refutar.

Simplemente ella no podía complacer a sus padres, ni mucho menos, aceptar los pensamientos que ellos tenían, siempre opuesto a los de ella. Para sus padres, ellos estaban por encima de los demás sólo por el dinero que el nombre de su familia representaba.

¿Cómo era que teniendo todo, se sintiera tan vacía?

Pero sus dilemas no era nada con lo que se venía ahora.

"¿Comprometida?" jamás su voz había dado un tono tan alto con tanta emoción, no frente a sus padres, y estos no ocultaron su disgusto ante la infantil reacción de su hija.

"No es algo nuevo, lo sabes bien."

"No tienes de que preocuparte, tu boda será hermosa."

No podía ser lo que le acaban de decir.

Y qué más quisiera ella, que ese caballero de armadura viniera por ella.

Pero era una adulta, o al menos intentaba serlo, y sabía que los príncipes y caballeros no existían. También sabía, que este matrimonio se llevaría a cabo con o sin su aceptación.

Sakura deseaba ser valiente. Ser atrevida y temeraria como algunas princesas en historias, pero no era así. Ella tenía el infortunio de haber nacido en una cuna de oro con un destino trazado para su vida. Con compromisos ajenas que cumplir, expectativas y miradas en ella. Aceptación para las mismas.

Criada para comportarse como una dama, acostumbrada a que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella.

"Mi vida, tú no tienes que hacer nada," Su madre acariciaba su cabello, largo y rosa, único y llamativo. Más como si al hacerlo, pensara en los beneficios que traería al tener una hija agraciada, no tanto en el verdadero afecto de la acción. "sólo ser hermosa y educada."

¿Todo eso para qué? Para ser la esposa ideal, la imagen perfecta para el que sería su marido.

No debería quejarse, existen personas con vida peor que el castillo de cristal que era su existencia.

Y lo comprobaba, una vez más, al estar de pie frente al vestidor. Espejos grandes que fungían como paredes, reflejando cada perfil de su cuerpo. Chicas pululando alrededor de ella, acomodando su vestido, retocando su maquillaje o acicalando su peinado.

Una de ella se acercó y colocó un collar bastante pesado de joyas preciosas y caras, de un azul vibrante, luciendo en su delgado cuello. Las chicas nunca hicieron contacto visual con ella, y eso a Sakura le entristecía.

Ahí de pie, con un largo y fino vestido negro, zafiros debajo de su clavícula, maquillaje discreto, cabello recogido.

"Estás hermosa," su madre le decía, sus manos en sus hombros, mirando el reflejo de su bella hija, pero nunca sus ojos.

¿Esto era la vida? ¿Simplemente existir y adornar? No había más.

.

La noche pasó en una serie de sucesos borrosos. Años asistiendo a banquetes y fiestas, ella actuaba en automático. Sonreía con medida, su espalda muy derecha y hombros rectos, barbilla levantada, y nunca mostrando verdaderas emociones.

Las pláticas se desarrollaban alrededor del evento. Admirando la decoración, la comida o cuán bella la prometida lucía.

¿Y el novio? Este estaba con ella de vez en cuando, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sonriendo sutilmente y dirigiendo las conversaciones. Le hacía preguntas a ella, vacías en realidad, sin verdadera connotación, sin verdadero interés.

"Iré por algo," se excusó ante sus acompañantes, quienes apenas si le dieron atención.

* * *

Era el frío que se pegaba a su pecho mientras exhalaba largamente. La soledad y renuncia a cualquier sueño o deseo de vida.

Una lágrima caprichosa escapó, trazando su mejilla, pero su rostro era de una mártir, hombros rectos y ojos sin mostrar lástima. Enfrentaría y sobrellevaría esta vida.

En casa le enseñaron sobre el orgullo, y ella no era una cobarde, no rogaría ni lloraría.

Pero solo por esta noche, esta única lágrima se escapaba, en la soledad del balcón, a espaldas de la celebración de un compromiso que era más bien la sentencia de una prisión.

El incómodo carraspeo de alguien a sus espaldas le hizo reacomodar su postura, sobresaltada, algo ofendida por el impertinente y desconsiderado que le arrebataba su único momento de deshago, y un poco avergonzada de ser vista así, Sakura miró ceñuda al mesero que estaba ahí.

"¿Le apetece una copa?" ¡Su tono! Lo más natural, e incluso aburrido. Eso solo incrementó el gesto en la cara d ella.

"No, gracias."

"¿Entonces un pañuelo?"

"Estoy bien, gracias." Eso debía ser lo suficientemente sutil para que él se fuera, ¿cierto?

"Llorar afuera, con vista al balcón, cuál princesa Disney no es la imagen más madura, o atrayente, señorita."

 _¡Pero cómo se atreve!_ Sakura solo le miraba, incrédula de que le haya dicho eso. Más aún, de que alguien le hablara así. ¿Qué clase de mesero era? Seguro no estaba al tanto de quién era ella.

Tratando de grabar su imagen en su mente, para así dar un reporte detallado del mal servicio, Sakura no pudo negar lo atractivo que era. A pesar de verse un tanto indiferente, el joven frente a ella era alto, de facciones angulares, ligeramente marcadas, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, y piel clara.

Él levantó una ceja ante su escrutinio, más que nada, por el tiempo que ella tardó viendo su rostro. Avergonzada, Sakura desvío la mirada, no había podido dejar de ver sus labios, y sobre todo sus ojos.

Que humillación.

"Puedes dejarme sola." No era una sugerencia o petición, era una orden, y Sakura admitía, a veces estaba bien este tipo de poder que consigo llevaba.

Pero la persona a su lado debía ser estúpida, pues en lugar de dar media vuelta, se acercó más a ella. Involuntariamente, Sakura retrocedió hasta que chocó con el balcón. De su boca salió una profanidad, y el mesero rio bajito.

"Toma," le ofreció un pañuelo, pero Sakura seguía anonadada por tal comportamiento. Sin hacer caso del ofrecimiento, le miró un tanto incrédula. El chico, cansado de estirar su mano, le aventó el pañuelo al rostro, no fue duro ni doloroso, pero si atrevido.

"¡¿Qué clase de-?!"

"Luces horrible llorando." Fue todo lo que dijo, y luego se encaminó hacia el salón, donde la música era suave y la luz, junto a las risas le adornaba.

Desencajada, confundida, boquiabierta y algo ofendida, Sakura se quedó ahí, recargada, preguntándose cómo había sucedido todo eso, y más aún, sorprendida de cuán rápido y sencillo pudo olvidar su dilema y desgracia con algo tan simple.

Tomó el pañuelo en sus manos, le miró como si así pudiera dar respuesta a sus anteriores preguntas, pero en el rasposo pedazo de algodón no había nada. Lo llevó a su rostro, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que podrían arruinar su imagen impecable, y al tiempo que lo hacía, un breve y dulce olor le rodeó.

Y una vez más, logrando dejar de lado su situación, la misma pregunta insistente sobre esa persona vino a su mente. ¿Quién era él?

* * *

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Fui por un poco de aire, no me sentí-"

"¿Tienes idea de la imagen que estuve dando mientras no estabas? Mejora ese ánimo, ¿quieres?"

Como lanzada de lado, con palabras frías e indiferentes ella sonrió con brillo hacia las personas. Su prometido era apuesto, educado y muy rico, pero claro, nada de eso era relevante si le trataba como una empleada más. Con fría indiferencia. Él solía mirarla de dos maneras; a veces como si fuera un mueble más, aburrido y plano, o-esto ella lo detestaba- como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa.

Sakura no pudo comentar nada, sólo asintió, con la mirada al frente, pero sin prestarle atención a algo en específico. Hasta que le vio de nuevo. Era imposible no hacerlo, y se preguntaba como no lo había notado antes. El mesero que había visto hace unos momentos resaltaba demasiado. Era apuesto, pero no el tipo de belleza a la que ella asociaba con los estereotipos, sino algo más profundo, más del alma.

Era extraño, se decía ella, como mientras más pasaban los minutos, se encontraba a su misma buscándolo con la mirada, y a la vez desviando su vista para no toparse con sus ojos. En un salón enorme, con tantos invitados bien vestidos, ella estaba demasiado consciente de un simple mesero.

"Iré a saludar a los Sabaku." Sakura le dijo a su acompañante‒ _prometido_ ‒ sin verlo o esperar un permiso.

El tacón de su zapatilla hacía click entre el mármol del piso, su vestido negro ondulaba con elegancia, ella caminaba con la espalda derecha, y la barbilla elevada, su cabello perfectamente recogido e imagen impecable.

Y aun todo lo anterior, sin saber porque, ella se sintió nerviosa, y desvió la mirada en cuanto le vio de nuevo. Tomó una copa de vino de uno de los meseros quede encontraba cerca de ella. Dejando de lado los cortos y pequeños tragos, ella se detuvo a conversar con una vieja conocida.

"¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?" le saludó la joven.

"Bastante." Sonrió, ignorando el extraño estirón en su estómago. Otro trago.

"¿Nerviosa?" La rubia inquirió con un poco de diversión.

"Algo." Dicho, la copa vuelve a sus labios.

"Umm.. con chocolate me lo comería todo."

"¿Disculpa?" La rubia con una sonrisa pícara señaló detrás de ella, y siendo discreta, Sakura preguntó de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"Ese hombre, parece salido directamente de una novela erótica."

"¿De qué hablas?" Murmuró mirando su copa, pero sabía bien de quién hablaba. No quiso voltear y comprobar, pero por el extraño escalofrío que sintió recorrer en su piel, sabía que estaba demasiado cerca.

¿Otra bebida?" La bandeja con copas apareció frente a ella, y Sakura hizo todo en su poder para reprimir el escalofrío que le amenazó.

"Estoy b-"

"Sí." Temari le interrumpió, robándole la atención del pelinegro. Sakura se alejó un poco, ahora capaz de ver al mesero. Tan fresco e indiferente a ella, como si el incómodo momento de hace un momento no hubiera sido nada.

Bueno, en realidad para él no lo fue.

Y a decir verdad, a ella no debería impórtale lo que un mesero pensará sobre ella. Ni tampoco que dicha persona no le mirara. Y debía ser el vino, lo que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y calor en la cabeza, porque veía como Temari le coqueteaba sin descaro al hombre, lamiendo sus labios de vez en vez, y claramente desnudándolo con la mirada. La pelirosa, con años de tratar a dicha chica, sabía que ella era de mente bastante abierta, que además, poco le importaban el qué dirán, pero lanzársele al mesero en la fiesta de compromiso de ella, _de su primo_ , frente a tantos, sí que era bastante descarado.

Claro que, nada a comparación del mesero llevándole el juego.

Fue un dolor en la quijada lo que le dio a saber que estaba apretando con mucha fuerza su boca, eso y el dolor en sus palmas provocado por sus uñas. No sabría decir que fue lo que le delató, un chasquido, un movimiento incómodo en su porte, pero de pronto la atención de esas dos personas volvió hacia ella. Temari, con un brillo coqueto en su ojos debido al chico, en cambio el mesero... su mirada incomodaba a Sakura. En mudo ofrecimiento, volviendo de frente su cuerpo hacia ella, extendió la bandeja con bebidas. Sakura había abierto la boca para declinar, pero él le interrumpió,

"¿O prefiere otro pañuelo?"

Su boca de quedó abierta por segundo bochornoso, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, nerviosa miró hacia Temari, quien no comprendía el intercambio. Con labios apretados, ella tomó una de las copas, luego él se retiró.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Inquirió la rubia, intrigada por el pequeño, pero extraño dialogo.

Sakura dio un trago a su bebida, tomando tiempo para contestar, "Nada."

* * *

No sabía exactamente por qué siguió bebiendo, llámese nervios, melancolía, tristeza, o cualquier razón extraña, pero las copas de vino siguieron en sus manos. No fueron muchas, ni siquiera demasiado cargadas, pero el vino tinto contenía cierto grado de alcohol, y beber tan rápido provocó que su mente se nublara y su control motor fuera menos. De un momento a otro sonreía suavemente a los invitados, y al otro, estaba llorando en el baño.

Lo que ella podía entender, era que la fiesta podía haber terminado, que el azulejo del baño estaba frío, y que su vestido estaba manchado de algo.

Sentía bilis en su garganta, y parecía que le habían golpeado la frente. Apenas si podía sostener la cabeza, o moverse. Su mejilla estaba recostada en la orilla del inodoro, sentía su estómago revuelto y los ojos pesados. Se sentía como en un sueño, medio consciente creía escuchar su nombre, pero ecos de pasos retumbaban en sus oídos.

Luego, el frío húmedo en su cara. No, nadie le estaba echando agua para despertarla, pero eran las manos de alguien quien levantaba su cabeza y quitaba su cabello mojado de su frente.

"Oye." Su mano se sentía cálida contra su mejilla. "Despierta, ¿me escuchas?"

 _Sí_ , quería decir, pero ni siquiera encontraba fuerza para responder.

La voz de la persona tenía un tinte de preocupación, le pedía que se levantara, pero no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era vagar en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sentía escalofrío en su cuerpo, desorientado y débil.

"Hey," movió tan rápido su cabeza, que le dolió. Levantando la vista, y ciertamente creyendo estar imaginando, que un hombre de cabello oscuro y rasgos poco familiares le acechaba de cerca. Se espantó, y tratando de alejar su cuerpo de esa persona, su espalda chocó contra algo duro. A tientas, supo que era la pared.

"Tranquila, casi te ahogas en el inodoro. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Que?" Su mente estaba procesando todo muy lento, y mirando a su alrededor compendio que no había sido raptada como tal, pues era el baño del salón. Mirando de nuevo a la persona frente a ella, también lo reconoció. Era el apuesto mesero, y por su mirada de desconcierto, esperaba la respuesta de ella.

"¿Estoy... bien?" su entonación fue más una pregunta que afirmación, pero su boca estaba seca y su voz ronca. ¿Qué le había pasado?

"Tomar demasiado provoca esto. Más nunca vi a alguien con tan poca resistencia al alcohol."

Porque hablaba muy rápido, o ella se sentía demasiado boba en ese momento, pero Sakura se atrevió a preguntar,

"¿Que me pasó?"

"Lo acabo de decir."

"No vas a querer que crea que casi me ahogo."

"Niña, saque tu rostro de ahí, por algo estás toda mojada, ¿no crees?"

Expuesta y un tanto avergonzada, palpó su ropa. Era cierto que su cara estaba mojada y fría, ¿pero de verdad era cierto lo de inodoro?

"Habría sido algo humillante, ¿no crees?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Heredera se ahoga en taza del baño el día de su compromiso." Él soltó una pequeña risa, "Suena bastante ridículo, ¿no te parece?"

Seguro era debido al alcohol, el entumecimiento en su cuerpo y mente, o el delirio del desmayo, pero ella no replicó de inmediato, pues lo que veía en él, una sonrisa de lado burlona, un tono tranquilo y una postura relajada le quitó las defensas y la acidez de la lengua.

Él levantó una ceja, como esperando por la respuesta de la chica, pero ella desvió su mirada a otro lugar, abochornada.

Luego,

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"¿Haruno Sakura? Oye, si llegas a preguntarme por el año tendré que pedir un doctor,-"

"¿Cuándo te distes cuenta de quién era? ¿Antes o después de tu amable ofrecimiento en el balcón?" sí, era sarcasmo.

"Siempre." Ella le apuró a aclarar. "Anillo enorme y una infelicidad tan notoria; más que claro que una prometida sufrida." Ella tapó dicho anillo con su otra mano, como si este fuera un anuncio en ella. De cierta manera, lo era.

"Que observador." Se sentía incomoda, y a decir verdad demasiado vulnerable. No sabía quién era esa persona, o como podía encontrarla y coincidir con ella tantas veces esa noche.

"Lo cierto es..." él rompió el ambiente silencioso, captando la atención y mirada desconfiada de la pelirosa. "El cabello te delató."

Ella le miró, aún sin saber cómo era posible- aunque no, en realidad lo era. Después de todo, su cabello le hacía destacar, incluso dentro de la refinada alta sociedad. Por su visión periférica, notó como el pelinegro cambió su postura y se acercó a ella.

Sakura se mantuvo estática, esperando por qué le quitaran las joyas, su anillo de compromiso había sido el escándalo entre las novedades por su gran costo después de todo, y qué más haría un hombre con una chica dé-

Él acercó su mano a su rostro, y sus ojos se quedaron pegados a los de él, esperando todo menos la gentileza con la que él movió el cabello de su frente. Mirando de sus mechones, ahora rosas oscuros, a su frente humedad, y luego sus ojos.

Podría jurar, Sakura podría casi vender su alma y sostener, que la mirada que ambos compartieron fue eterna y llena de una intensidad desconocida. Como un epítome, un poema jamás narrado y una torrencial llena de emociones que nunca había sentido.

Y fue el suave e imperceptible rosar de sus dedos en su mejilla lo que avivó las evocaciones en lo profundo de ella.

Siguió mirando en sus ojos, y ella sentía lágrimas acomodarse en los de ella, tan acostumbrada estaba de que no le miraran directamente, que está acción era demasiado para ella.

Abrió su boca para decir algo de lo que su mente no era consciente, y lo cual fue callado por la estrepitosa interrupción.

"¡Sakura! Que dem-" el mesero se alejó de ella, y Sakura estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber la clase de imagen que alguien tomaría ante la escena que ellos estaban presentado; ella casi tirada en el suelo, desarreglada, un perfecto y apuesto desconocido, solos en el baño. No sabía si estaba agradecida porque quien le encontrara fuera su prometido o algún invitado.

Dicho hombre se encaminó con obvias intenciones de golpear al mesero, y Sakura, impulsada por un extraño sentido del deber y remordimiento, e incluso preocupación por este extraño, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo. Fue un gran esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo se sentía débil.

"Espera, Sasori detente." Ella, agitada y preocupada, tomó del brazo a su prometido, quien a su vez tomaba de las solapas al mesero. "No es lo que crees, él no-"

"Quítate de encima," con un movimiento brusco la alejó, y de paso empujó al chico.

Él no hizo nada, más esa no era la intención del pelirojo.

Por primera vez, ella se paró frente al hombre con quien se casaría, pies fuertemente plantados y con una mirada que no rehuía ni fingía. La imagen de esta extraña paró por unos instantes al colérico hombre, quien a su vez le miró fijamente. Por primera vez recayendo en el aspecto de ella. "Me sentí mal, él solo me ayudó…"

Con escepticismo, le miró. Ella podía saber que él estaba considerando su respuesta, y aunque en su momento le ha dolido a Sakura saber que Sasori tiene tan poca estima del valor de ella, que sabe que ella no haría algo tan escandaloso como una escapada sexual con alguien de tan baja rama, vamos, que en si ella no tenía el valor para desobedecer lo que su vida le tiene impuesto, Sasori poco a poco cedió ante su excusa, pero no menos molesto.

Aclarando su garganta, acomodando su propio traje y volviendo a su personalidad de fría indiferencia,

"De cualquier manera, sal de aquí. Espero no volver a verte," ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al pelinegro. Este no había bajado la cabeza ni mucho menos fingido miedo. Igual que la pelirosa, había estado firme en su postura, no intimidado por algo que no tenía razón.

"Sakura." Su prometido le llamó, ya caminado fuera del lugar. Ella vaciló un poco, no muy segura del porqué, pero durante esa indecisión, su mirada se volvió a topar con la del pelinegro. Él ya le observaba, e igual que en las demás ocasiones, su mirada estaba en los ojos de ella. Él no dijo nada, Sakura suponía que no había mucho que decir, al menos por parte de él, pues ella sentía que su boca picaba por pronunciar algo. Solo no sabía qué.

Sabiendo que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo, el pesado tic tac de su realidad rompió el enlace en sus ojos y ella siguió hacia la salida.

 _¿Por qué?_ se preguntaba, se sentía extraño que con cada paso detrás de su futuro esposo, cada paso alejándose de aquel singular mesero, en ella una sensación de inquietud y arrepentimiento se instalaba. Sacudiendo su cabeza, escuchando el sonido de la fiesta transcurrir, las personas dialogando y la suave música, se dijo a sí misma no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Después de todo, lo que acaba de suceder no fue algo importante.

Y mientras se repetía eso, frente a un gran espejo, dentro de una enorme recamara y más sirvientas ayudándole a cambiarse, Sakura no podía eliminar de su mente el profundo color de los ojos de ese hombre.

.

* * *

Wiiii aquí está el cliché que Emilse Ro y Dulce me pidieron hace mucho en Facebook: **ella rica, el pobre.** Por lo que vieron en la introducción y con el nombre del fic, ya han de saber de qué va la historia. Sí, sí, predecible y aburrido, pero me ha gustado como va iniciando, aunque les advierto algo de Ooc en ambos, más en Sasuke, pero sí hice de Sakura una zorra mimada e ilusa en Bad at Love, ¿Por qué no un Sasuke dulce, comprensivo y con sentido del humor aquí?

Por lo que pueden ver, con esta y las otras dos historias anteriores, estoy haciendo capitulo largos, por lo tanto espero apoyo, amor y rws por parte de ustedes que me leen " _Ari, no mms, es opcional dejar comentario, Follow o favorito, :v" yo: shi, es opcional, pero también es opcional si me voy a hiatus con drama o no, no se pasen :)_

.I am sowy si me estoy portando como una bitch en exigir, solo no dejen que la flojera les evite comentar, juro y perjuro que me hace feliz saber que lo que escribo les gusta.

Espero mañana traer otro longfic *suspira super cansada*


End file.
